


A Study of Human Sexual Variation

by Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, porn battle 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship. Q's stopped testing humanity, but isn't above occasionally experimenting with Picard. As long as it's not threatening his ship or his safety, Picard discovers he kind of likes it. Or at least when the experiment is Q wanting to try the experience of having a human female body during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Human Sexual Variation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 10. Prompt: "Picard/Q, unexpected, gender-change."

Picard stared at the naked woman reclining on his bed. _"Q?_ he asked, in some disbelief.

She grinned at him, the same insouciant, almost insolent, grin he was used to. "Mon capitaine! You knew it was me! I'm so pleased."

He thought of pointing out that he was fairly sure that had another entity turned up in his bedroom, naked, in a form he'd find attractive, Q would probably have thrashed that entity until it fled back to its home dimension with its noncorporeal tail between its legs. He also thought of mentioning that if she'd actually been trying to _hide_ her identity, maybe the way to do it wouldn't have been to wear a tall, brown-haired form with Q's exact eyes and lips, and only slight modifications to her face -- a smooth brow, a softer chin, no Adam's apple and a slightly smaller nose -- that essentially looked like Q's sexy twin sister. Saying either of those things, however, would be a distraction from the question he really _wanted_ to ask. "Why, exactly, are you in a female form?"

She shrugged, still grinning. "You still do like women, don't you? I mean, I didn't somehow permanently alter your sexual orientation when I introduced you to the mind-blowing possibilities of sex with an omnipotent entity?"

"I haven't altered my opinion on the attraction of the female form, no. But... Q. I'm quite satisfied with you as you are... or as you have been up until this exact moment, I suppose. You don't have to take a female form to be more attractive to me. I wouldn't have had sex with you in the first place if I didn't find you perfectly attractive as a man."

"Yes yes, but do you like _this_ form?" She stood up, the same sort of sudden, almost lunging motion that managed to be both abrupt and graceful that Q was always making, and Picard found himself riveted. She really _was_ Q. Of course, he'd known who she was, and the tone she spoke in was pure Q even if the voice itself was throaty and feminine, but when she moved, and the body language was Q's, it let his intellectual knowledge that this was his lover in a different form percolate all the way down into his cerebellum. Q put her hands over her head and turned around slowly, displaying this new form to him, while keeping her head turned to look at him in a position that would have probably caused neck strain on anyone who wasn't omnipotent. Her hips were wider than in her male form, her shoulders narrower, and she had breasts, soft and round with large pinkish-brown aureoles and hard little nipples, but she was still taller than him, albeit by probably only a centimeter or two now, and her mocking grin was all Q. It was as perfectly imperfect a body as Q's usual form, pale skin marked by the occasional mole or freckle (in the same places that Q's male body had them too), muscle tone good but not as good as in someone like himself who worked out all the time... utterly human, gorgeous but not supernaturally so. But then, he'd have expected that from Q. Q didn't cut corners on creating human avatars. "Come on, Jean-Luc. Tell me the truth. I don't look fat in this body, do I?"

The utter absurdity of the question, and Q's mock concern as she asked it, made him smile despite himself. "If you were trying to look fat in this body, I'm afraid you'll have to go back to the drawing board," he said. "But _why_ are you in a female form, Q? You aren't concerned that you have to... You do understand that I find your male form attractive, right? You don't have to do this?"

She walked over to him, almost stalking, her smile edging into predatory. "I don't _have_ to do anything, Picard. I'm in a female form because I choose to be." So close that he could kiss her, and her hands on his hips. "I've never had sex in a human female form, and while I'm sure I could go out like this to any bar or lounge in the Federation and seduce some random human to satisfy my curiosity... how would I ever know if the sexual experience was different because my body is different or because my partner was different? In the interests of an _accurate_ experiment, I need to control variables. So, I thought to myself, Jean-Luc likes women, why not go to my favorite human and see if he's up for... satisfying my desire... to learn more about humanity?"

This was the old Q back in some ways, the dangerous, capricious entity who'd put them on trial, offered Riker his powers, sent them all to Sherwood Forest. Since Q had come to tell Picard that humanity had passed his tests and that he would no longer be a danger to the ship, he'd been... not always considerate, not always appropriate, but he'd been willing to admit to emotions beyond sneering at them all, frequently, and by his usual standards, at least, he had been positively bending over backward to be nice. Picard had only been willing to act on his attraction to Q because Q had admitted that it was mutual and had declared that he'd be "harmless as a puppy dog" when he visited. And it had been pleasant, and sweet in many ways... but somehow without that danger, that unpredictability that Q had always represented there, it hadn't been quite... as much.

Picard swallowed. This was different. He didn't think this entity with her mocking grin and her hungry eyes would do anything to actually harm him, and he was positive she wouldn't harm the ship or crew... but she was willing to shock him, do things he found completely unexpected, and treat him and his human nature like an interesting microbe to study on a lab slide... in other words, to behave much more like she had in the old days when he'd been an irritating and dangerous creature and Picard had had to keep his unwanted sexual fantasies about the entity tightly in check lest Q read his mind and do something horrible about them. Of course, Picard didn't need to do that anymore. Q was well aware that Picard wanted him, now. And he'd thought that he hadn't been attracted to Q *because* of the danger, but in spite of it... and the thought that maybe that wasn't true, that the danger was part of what excited him, shamed him... but the shame didn't do anything to restrain his sudden arousal. If Q wanted to treat him like an experimental subject, and study humanity, by turning into a woman and more or less demanding that he fuck her... well, who was he to stand in the way of scientific inquiry?

"I think I could... satisfy your desires, yes," Picard said, putting the same arch emphasis on the words that she had. "Did you have a particular experimental protocol in mind?"

She shook her head, her expression and tone simultaneously mocking and challenging. "See if you can surprise me."

That wouldn't be particularly easy -- Q was superintelligent, and had access to senses and to a body of knowledge that Picard couldn't even imagine -- but Q avoided reading his mind, as a general rule, so it might actually be possible. He considered the possibilities, and the distance to the bed, and the amount of mass she'd lost by taking a form less broad-shouldered and slightly shorter, and decided that the worst that could happen if he tried this stunt was that he'd drop her, and he doubted she'd actually let herself fall. So he put one hand on her ass, the other arm around the middle of her back, and pulled her close, bending her backwards and kissing her hard. It wasn't a trick he could have pulled off with Q's male form, which was taller than he was, and it wasn't particularly easy even now -- she wasn't exactly petite. But her eyes lit up with delight and excitement, and her arms went around him, taking some of the weight -- which enabled him to shift position slightly, lift her off the floor, and carry her several paces to the bed, where he put her down and then joined her, up on his arms, hovering over her. It was a good thing the bed was close by -- his back screamed at him that this was a terrible idea, and he might actually have dropped her if the bed had been much farther -- but the look of pleased surprise on her face as she fell back against his pillows made it worth it.

Q laughed, somewhat breathlessly. "Why, mon capitaine, I had no idea you were so... _forceful._"

Picard smiled down at her, trying to ignore the pain in his back. "You did ask me to surprise you."

"You've succeeded." She reached up to his shoulders and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. His clothes, and the pain in his back, vanished in a flash of light. The air was cool on his suddenly exposed skin, making him shiver.

"You don't seem to want to waste any time," he murmured.

"I heard human women can have multiple orgasms, and I'm _very_ interested in finding out if it's true." She smirked up at him.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that." He kissed her neck, making her squirm and arch up against him, and then slid down her body, kissing and nibbling his way down to her breasts. Q's nipples had been sensitive in the male form, but judging from the way she gasped as he sucked on her breast, they were much more so in this body. He caressed the other breast with his hand, gently squeezing it and then rubbing her nipple between his fingers, as he sucked on the first one. Q's hands dropped to her side, and she moaned in abandonment, head back and eyes wide and unfocused. Picard moved down from her breast, continuing to fondle the one he had his hand on as he kissed her sides, her belly, her hip... and then put his mouth between her legs.

Q cried out as he sucked on her clit. He ran his hand down her side, and then with both hands, pushed her thighs wider apart to get better access, then slid his hands under her ass and squeezed her buttocks, as he swirled his tongue around the hard little nub. She moaned, and whimpered, and bucked under him, and the sight and sound of her was like an electric shock to the pleasure center of his brain. He was hard as a rock, his skin hungry, his whole body longing to be pressed up against her whole length and inside her. But even more than he wanted to fuck her, he wanted to see her come.

He adjusted position slightly so he could bring one hand out from behind her and stroke her labia. Her moans became slightly more frantic, and broke into words. "Oh, yes, Jean-Luc, yes, right there, please..." He slid a finger into her, then two, then back out again to bring the wetness to her ass and moisten her there, and then again, over and over. She writhed against him, thrusting her hips to meet his fingers. Finally he penetrated her with the two fingers as deeply as he could reach, and fucked her with them, hard and rhythmic, while he continued to suck on her clit. When he pressed a finger of the hand still holding onto her buttocks into her ass and pushed inside, she screamed, muscles tightening around his fingers as she came.

As her eyes came back into focus, she grinned back up at him insolently. "Well, that was somewhat different."

"Is your curiosity satisfied now? Or were there additional data points you needed to collect?" Picard asked hoarsely.

She reached down between his legs to caress his cock. "I still haven't examined the difference between having this inside a female body versus a male one. You think you might be willing to participate in an additional trial protocol?"

"As long as it doesn't involve 21st century courtrooms, I'll participate in any trial you like," he said.


End file.
